The Laboratory of Bioengineering and Physical Science, NIBIB (formerly the SSF-supported Division of Bioengineering and Physical Science, ORS) develops and applies specialized technologies through collaborative research with intramural laboratories of the ICs, including the National Cancer Institute. LBPS's technologies range in scale from individual molecules to intact organisms, providing unique capabilities for quantitative analyses, imaging and modeling.